Kiss Away the Pain
by HuckleberrySpoon
Summary: Lo odiaba. Definitivamente despreciaba a Near. Pero, cuando Near va y le pide ayuda... ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Lo odio

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Death Note ni nada que aparezca en la serie.

Título: Kiss Away the Pain (_Curar con un beso el dolor_)

Capítulo 1: I hate him (_Lo odio_)

Días como estos son los que me hacen odiar aún más el invierno–días en que la nieve cae y el mundo entero parece estar congelado y en un silencio absoluto. Son estos los días que me recuerdan a _él_ y el por qué lo detesto tanto.

Tal parece que no importa lo que hago, de alguna forma sigue encontrando la manera de regresar a mi cabeza; especialmente ahora.

Desde hace un tiempo, y un par de veces a la semana, L llama a Near a reunirse con él; y él siempre va y por su propia voluntad. Pero nadie me ofrece a mí nada de eso nunca.

La expresión de su rostro mientras arregla sus cosas y se va con Watari es lo que hace que me den ganas de golpearlo. Y cada vez que sale, sostiene esa expresión de indiferencia para todo aquel que lo mire.

Siempre tengo ganas de agarrarlo y preguntarle si por lo menos se da cuenta de la rara oportunidad que le están dando. Si tan sólo L me dejara, cambiaría lugares con ese estúpido ingrato.

Era injusto que Near pueda ir a reuniones privadas con L sólo porque es el número uno. Sus calificaciones no estaban muy por encima de las mías, y me esforzaba para asegurarme de que así fuera, ¡es por eso que debería tener los mismos beneficios que él!

Y cada vez que pedía que me incluyeran, L decía que no.

Me pregunto qué hacen en esas reuniones… Apuesto que L le enseña un montón de secretos para que pueda mejorar. O quizás le muestra archivos de casos antiguos y deja a Near tratar de resolverlos por sí mismo.

De cualquier forma, seguía siendo injusto.

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. El día se había vuelto aburrido como nunca antes.

No podía salir a jugar al patio a causa del frío, Matt estaba demasiado entretenido en sus juegos como para querer hacer cualquier otra cosa, y cierto albino todavía no aparecía para que pudiera molestarlo.

La sola idea de aburrimiento me frustró y me creó la necesidad de encontrar _algo_ más importante que hacer.

Entré a la habitación que compartía con Matt y lo encontré echado en su cama con un juego en las manos. Me lancé en la mía y comencé a mirar el techo. Mi mente voló a la deriva en algún lugar, pero fui interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasa, Mello? —me preguntó Matt sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—No tengo nada que hacer, Matt. Entretenme —le dije.

—¿Quieres jugar uno de mis juegos?

—No —dije con mi voz apagándose al final.

—¿Por qué no molestas a Near, o a alguna de las niñas? Te gusta hacerlo.

—Near no está. Fue a otra de sus reuniones con L.

—Oh. —Pude notar como perdía interés en la conversación rápidamente; probablemente sólo estaba desconcentrándolo.

No le tomé importancia a ese pensamiento –él era mi amigo, y por eso tenía que escuchar todo lo que fuera a decir.

—¿Qué crees que hagan allí, Matt? —pregunté todavía mirando el techo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Roger? O, mejor aún, habla con Near cuando vuelva —sugirió él, apretando con furia los botones de su consola. Supuse que sólo trataba de que me fuera para poder seguir jugando, en vez de darme una respuesta concreta a la pregunta.

A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo… lo que había dicho era una buena idea… hablar con Near apenas volviera. Por supuesto, no me gustaba la idea de tener que interactuar con el pequeño albino, pero estaba desesperado por saber de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Por eso, no podía desecharla del todo.

—Es una buena idea —le dije, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente. Entonces comencé a elaborar un plan de lo que iba a hacer y de cómo lo haría. Near era complicado, especialmente cuando se trataba de temas personales; necesitaría crear un buen esquema que lo confundiera si quería tener alguna oportunidad de obtener esa información.

Esperé al lado de la ventana de la sala de estar por el resto del día. Estaba ansioso de presionar a Near y terminar con esto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, trataba desesperadamente de alejar de mi mente la posible respuesta que él pudiera darme, sabiendo que si seguía pensando en ello me volvería loco. Sabía que Near era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver qué era lo que planeaba, y si eso pasaba intentaría cambiar la conversación, o buscar una manera de escapar. Y yo no podía dejar que hiciera eso.

Saqué una barra de chocolate de mi bolsillo y mordí una pieza, dejando que se derritiera en mi lengua. El sabor del chocolate parecía ser la única cosa que lograba mantenerme cuerdo en ese momento.

Esperé en la puerta de entrada, mordiendo otro pedazo de chocolate.

Oí las puertas del auto cerrarse, y supe que iba a venir.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y cuando vi la ropa de Near, seguido de él mismo, no le di ni un momento para notar mi presencia ante de lanzarme.

—Así que, ¿vuelves de tu reunión con L tan pronto? —pregunté, arrancando otra pieza de chocolate antes de guardarlo una vez más. Si no guardaba el dulce, iba a tener que seguir comiendo más y más sólo para mantener mi compostura delante de Near.

—Sí —respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Por alguna u otra razón, eso me presionó y lo rebatí. Quizás fue por su falta de expresión, o pudo ser porque en mi mente lo imaginaba a solas con L, enseñándole sus técnicas. Pero, en cualquier caso, el plan comenzó a irse de mis manos y mi odio hacia él apareció nuevamente, controlando cada una de mis acciones y mis palabras.

—¿Cómo es que sólo pide reuniones contigo? ¡No es como si fueras mejor que yo! Trabajo mucho más duro que tú; eso debería contar como algo.

Cuando me callé se creo un silencio y pude sentir la tremenda tensión entre nosotros. Sabía que él y yo estábamos pensando exactamente a la misma velocidad. Calculando qué haría el otro y formulando nuestras respuestas a partir de que lo que el otro diría.

Tal y como siempre habíamos sido.

Pero yo no necesitaba pensar más rápido de lo que probablemente estaba pensando él. Necesitaba escuchar algún tipo de comentario suyo para poder crear mi respuesta. De lo contrario, estaría trabajando sin bases, y esa no era la mejor idea.

Sus ojos grises, que, en otro caso, serían llamados 'intimidantes' por alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado a ellos, se movieron en mi dirección, y aunque no tenían ni la más mínima emoción, podía sentir la intensidad en su mirada. Tenía algo planeado.

—Pide reuniones conmigo porque sabe que soy mejor candidato para sucederlo que tú. Lo sabe porque no soy un imprudente como tú y que soy el mejor para el puesto. No cometería ningún error estúpido durante un caso, a diferencia de ti.

Eso no era lo que había pensado que Near iba a decir.

Traté de controlarme y no dejar que sus palabras resonaran en mi cabeza… golpeando cada parte sensible que, él sabía, estaba allí. Tenía que mantener mi compostura… tenía que ganarle esta vez, de cualquier forma, incluso de la más remota.

—Near —dije con los dientes apretados, tratando de mostrarle lo que estaba consiguiendo hacer.

—Nunca podrás superarme, sin mencionar a L, si continúas siendo de la forma en la que eres ahora. Pareces sencillamente un tonto esforzándose en vano —continuó él, como si yo no se lo hubiese advertido.

Todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, excepto él. Lo vi apartar la mirada sólo una fracción de segundo antes de posarse nuevamente en mí, y esta vez me decía que había encontrado otro punto débil en mi interior, que no había tocado antes, pero que podía hacerlo.

—Ah, y tu adicción por el chocolate es francamente repugnante.

¿Qué más daba? A la mierda todo eso sobre ganar una batalla verbal. Podía destruir fácilmente a este niño frágil con mi puño y poner mi punto de vista en su lugar.

Mi mano se contrajo y, antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, lo golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo.

Lo miré, examinando por un momento si es que debía seguir golpeándolo o no. Fue entonces cuando noté que una pequeña expresión que cruzaba la imperturbable fachada que siempre traía puesta. Me concentré en su rostro, tratando de ver qué era lo que, finalmente, le había hecho transmitir.

Pero, antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de decirle cualquier cosa, una voz diferente me trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

—Mello, ¡Qué estás haciendo ahora!. —Miré por encima y vi un grupo de niñas… que habían presenciado todo mi ataque hacia Near. Y fue cuando finalmente entendí qué era lo que planeaba.

¡Él tenía que saberlo! Seguramente las había visto venir, ¡ese bastardo!

—¡Él me provocó! —les grité.

—¿De qué hablas, Mello? No estaba haciendo nada más que estar allí parado. Lo vimos todo —dijo una de las niñas.

La ira me invadió y dirigí mis ojos rabiosos hacia él, quería matarlo, y por un segundo consideré hacerlo.

—¡Bastardo! —lo tomé del cuello, levantándolo del piso y embistiéndolo con fuerza contra una pared cercana—. ¡Sabes que me provocaste! ¿Cuál era tu maldito objetivo? ¿Mostrar que eres mejor que yo? ¡Porque no lo eres! —le grité, sin importante que alguien me escuchara o lo que esas estúpidas niñas fueran a hacerme.

—Tienes razón —dijo en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que solamente yo lo escuchara—, te provoqué.

—¡Díselos! ¿O tu propósito era meterme en problemas? —le exigí con firmeza, con mis ojos mirándolo intensamente. Esperaba que expresaran lo mucho que quería herirlo en esos momentos.

—No lo haré. Y tampoco era mi objetivo meterte en problemas. Ya hiciste lo que quería que hicieras por hoy. —Repentinamente comenzó a forcejear, y aunque sabía que podía seguir reteniéndolo si lo hubiese querido, algo en sus palabras me sorprendió lo suficiente como para soltarlo.

Near se enderezó y pasó junto a mí sin dirigirme la mirada, pero susurró en el mismo volumen de voz "Gracias Mello".

Me quedé inmóvil y en silencio mientras él continuó su camino, subió las escaleras y desapareció de mi campo visual –supuse que iba a volver a su habitación,

Las niñas molestas gritaban algo sobre mí, probablemente acerca de decir a Roger lo que había pasado, pero no les estaba escuchando realmente.

Near había captado mi atención, y ahora quería saber más. Mi plan de obtener información fue un fracaso, pero a cambio me había dicho algo más; un misterio que captó mi curiosidad.

Subí por las escaleras lentamente, para asegurarme de que Near había tenido el tiempo suficiente para volver a su habitación. La última cosa que necesitaba en ese momento era que pensara que lo estaba siguiendo o cualquier cosa sin sentido que pudiera llegarle a la cabeza.

Quería saber el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>NT: Les traigo la traducción de 'Kiss away the pain', de Forbiddensoul562. Se supone que es la re-edición de 'Broken pride', de la misma autora (lo digo para que le haga sentido sus N/A más adelante)  
>¿Qué puedo decir? La historia es maravillosa y pienso que leerla es una gran forma de iniciarse en esta pareja. Eso sí, trata temas delicados y que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Así que cuidado.<p>

_26/11/2012 Una pequeña reedición. Retomando antiguos proyectos._


	2. Pequeño Misterio

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Death Note ni nada que aparezca en la serie.

Título: Kiss Away the Pain (_Curar con un beso el dolor_)

Capítulo 2: Little Mistery (_Pequeño Misterio_)

No estaba realmente seguro de por qué estaba siguiendo a Near, o de por qué sus palabras causaban un efecto así en mí. Quizás era porque no las esperaba y que, por una vez, podía notar algo detrás de ellas.

Llegué al pasillo y, lenta y cautelosamente, me dirigí hacia donde estaba su habitación, tratando de no pisar ninguna tabla suelta en el proceso.

Cuando finalmente me paré frente a su puerta, me pregunté qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

¿Debía tocar y esperar alguna respuesta?

¿O solamente debía entrar y exigir que me dijera de qué demonios se trataba todo eso?

Me detuve justo antes de girar la perilla; el sonido de la ducha del baño que estaba conectado con la habitación de Near llegó a mis oídos. Supuse que, por primera vez, la sala estaba lo suficientemente silenciosa como para distinguir un sonido así.

Aunque había algo que no entendía… ¿por qué Near estaba duchándose? Era obvio que le gustaba estar limpio e impecable, pero probablemente no había hecho que mereciera una ducha.

Suspiré. No podría preguntarle nada por ahora… y tampoco tenía ánimos de esperar y preguntarle más tarde. Maldición… el niño estaba apunto de zafarse muy fácilmente de esta.

Sin embargo, incluso si me estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente, no podía evitar mirar la puerta mientras me alejaba –como tenía que hacer.

_¿A qué demonios te refieres? Sé que querías que te golpeara, pero, ¿por qué?_

Nada de eso me hacía sentido, y nada de lo que dijo sonaba como algo que diría Near, en ningún caso.

Con una última mirada de irritación a la puerta cerrada, finalmente me dí por vencido y caminé hacia mi habitación. No estaba seguro si debía continuar con eso y ver lo que podía conseguir de Near… o sencillamente dejarlo ir.

Al final, decidí que lo mejor sería sentarse a esperar y ver qué iba a pasar; esperar que él hiciera algo antes de obligarlo a darme una explicación.

Unos días después, L pidió otra reunión con Near; y yo hice lo mismo que había hecho la vez anterior –esperar que volviera para poder atacarlo con mis preguntar y ver su reacción.

El día siempre parece mucho más largo cuando esperas que pase algo, y para alguien como yo, con absolutamente nada de paciencia, bueno… las esperas nunca habían sido uno de mis fuertes.

Me paseé por toda la sala de estar.

Comí más barras de chocolates de las que pude contar.

Demonios, ¡incluso traté de jugar videojuegos con Matt!

Puse todos mis esfuerzos en distraerme para así no volverme loco pensando qué era lo que iba a decirle a Near y qué planeaba obtener de él.

Al final del día, estaba tirado en el piso de la sala de estar. Hice caso omiso a las quejas de los niños, que estaban balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre que robaba su espacio para jugar, y demás.

Entonces lo oí.

El sonido familiar de un auto estacionándose en la parte delantera del edificio. No me tomó más de un segundo levantarme del suelo y correr hacia la entrada. Necesitaba llegar allí y encontrarme con él… terminar con todo de una vez.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Near entró. Pero me detuve al instante, y todo el odio y la ansiedad desaparecieron de mi cabeza cuando puse mis ojos sobre él.

Lucía increíblemente pálido… a un nivel al que no lo había visto nunca, o pensado siquiera que podía alcanzar.

Near no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Sin embargo, él era capaz de evitar mi mirada, mientras que yo no podía siquiera apartar los ojos de él. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza?

Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron, aunque sin la intensidad habitual.

—¿Sí, Mello? —preguntó, tan cortés y formal como si fuera la primera vez que hablábamos.

Las palabras brotaron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa. No estaba seguro de dónde salieron… pero lo hicieron.

—¿Vas intentar provocarme para que te golpeé de nuevo? —pregunté.

—No —dijo él—, ¿por qué debería?

Fruncí el ceño cuando trató de hacerse el tonto. Eso sólo logró enfadarme todavía más.

—¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¡Lo hiciste hace un par de días!. —No traté de ocultarle mi enfado. Odiaba cómo me usaba y manipulara para sus juegos.

—No tengo razones para hacerlo —afirmó.

—Oh, ¿pero antes sí? —le pregunté apretando los dientes.

—Sí.

Le respondí, pero todo el tiempo con mis ojos recorriéndolo, por razones que no entendía. Supuse que quizás trataba de encontrar un punto débil donde apuntar si es que terminaba por golpearlo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué diablos preten…?

Me detuve cuando mis ojos se posaron allí. No traté de ocultar la confusión que invadió mi rostro cuando miré sus muñecas, cubiertas por su pijama, pero que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

El color de la sangre.

—¿Qué te hiciste en las muñecas? —pregunté, absolutamente perplejo. Mi mente me sugirió un par de escenarios, pero rápidamente los deseché. Todos me parecían demasiado increíbles.

Inmediatamente ocultó su brazo, así que no pude ver dónde se teñía exactamente su camisa; lo que lo hizo aún más sospechoso.

—No es de tu incumbencia —me dijo.

—No, ¡pero aún así quiero saberlo!. —Maldición, ¿Por qué este niño no podía darme una respuesta concreta en vez de cerrarse y obligarme a usar la fuerza para que me la diera?

No era como si realmente me importara lo que pasara con él. Sólo quería una respuesta al acertijo; y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para obtenerla.

Near me ignoró mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras… probablemente para ir a su habitación de nuevo. Pero entonces dijo:

—Deberías aprender a ocuparte de tus propios asuntos, Mello.

—Sí, bueno, ¡y quizás tú deberías responder mis malditas preguntas de una vez! —le grité, pero no me respondió. Ni siquiera dio alguna señal de haberme escuchado.

No pude evitar dar un bufido cuando lo vi marcharse. Era exactamente la misma escena de hace un par de días… maldición, ¿cuándo mierda nuestras vidas se habían vuelto tan repetitivas?

Incluso sentí la necesidad de seguirlo y ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

Pero esta vez, no quería atacarlo con mis preguntas… no, lo que quería era saber era qué demonios había pasado para que sus muñecas estuvieran así.

Eso era lo que más me interesaba. Quizás, si entendía ese pequeño misterio, entonces sería capaz de entender el resto.

Este será, sin dudas, un juego interesante, Near.

* * *

><p>Buenos días c: Les trago el segundo capítulo de esta bonita historia (que por cierto, no es mía, sino de Forbiddensoul562)<br>Ya le envié un mensaje a la autora con sus reviews :) Muchas gracias por comentar.


	3. Ignorándolo

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Death Note ni nada que aparezca en la serie.

Capítulo 3: Ignoring him (_Ignorándolo_)

En los días posteriores a mi enfrentamiento con Near, apenas lo vi. No tenía claro si me estaba evitando, o si le pasaba algo completamente distinto.

Ya nunca estaba en la sala de estar, y al parecer el único lugar en donde podía verlo era en clases… e incluso allí se veía demasiado distraído.

Trataba no preocuparme demasiado, pero cada día que pasaba sin saber lo que ocurría me hacía sentir como si tuviera una gran picazón de la que difícilmente me podía librar.

Suspiré cuando entré en la habitación que compartía con Matt y cerré fuertemente la puerta tras de mí. Ni siquiera estaba furioso… Sólo sentía que necesitaba expresar molestia e irritación con acciones violentas, por más pequeñas que fueran.

Matt me miró a través de los goggles que cubrían sus ojos desde su cama, donde estaba jugando.

—Estás obsesionándote de nuevo, Mels —declaró él.

—¿Qué?. —Miró hacia abajo nuevamente, sin afectarse por mi tono venenoso.

—Estás obsesionandote con Near otra vez; puedo decirlo por tus acciones violentas y por que no puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Me senté en mi cama y saqué una barra de chocolate. Quizás tenía razón… incluso sentado allí sentía que tenía que levantarme y moverme nuevamente.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

—Así que… —continúo Matt—. ¿Qué es esta vez?. —Suspiré.

—Ni si quiera lo sé, Matt. Está tramando algo y no tengo idea qué es.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa si está tramando algo? Sólo estás cegándote a ti mismo y cayendo en otro de sus juegos.

Suspiré otra vez. Matt tenía un buen punto.

—No lo sé. Es sólo que no actúa como él mismo por estos días y por alguna razón eso me molesta.

—Mello, creo que estás delirando. Yo no he visto ninguna diferencia.

Exhalé una bocanada de aire, tomando un pedazo de la barra de chocolate en mi mano. Quizás Matt tenía razón… ¿Por qué me preocupaba de lo que le pasaba al fenómeno?

Por ahora, lo mejor para mí sería… dejar todo esto y seguir adelante; continuar ignorando a Near y todas las cosas extrañas que hizo. Mientras más lo pensaba, más relajado me sentía.

—Bien, todo lo que tengo que hacer es ignorarlo —dije. Matt asintió.

—Es verdad. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —me preguntó, en un intento por ayudarme a ignorar a Near.

—Como si lo supiera. —Mordí otra pieza de mi barra. Matt se quedó callado por un momento antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—Oye, vamos un rato a la sala de estar —sugirió.

Le dediqué una mirada confundida, ¿qué demonios quería decir? Bueno, el podía jugar a sus videojuegos allí, pero, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo?

Finalmente suspiré; era mejor que nada, y tampoco tenía ganas de quedarme allí por más tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué? No estaba seguro. Quizás era porque en la habitación la sensación era muy asfixiante, o quizás porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella.

Asentí y ambos nos levantamos, saliendo de la habitación y yendo escaleras abajo; Matt no dejó de jugar con su consola en ningún momento. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de su habilidad para hacer eso y no caerse con las cosas.

Una vez que llegamos al primer piso me detuve.

—Te veré allí, Matt —dije, comenzando a caminar antes de que me pudiera responder.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde casi nadie iba.

La única cosa que me gustaba del invierno era que podía beber chocolate caliente cuando yo quisiera. Por supuesto, la leche también era buena, y prácticamente la misma cosa.

Pero de alguna manera simplemente no podía competir con el chocolate caliente. La sensación de que se deslizara en mi garganta y se mezclara con esos pequeños malvaviscos… era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

Busqué en los gabinetes, buscando los materiales necesarios, y rápidamente lo hice. Fui calentando la leche en el microondas, luego añadiendo un poco del paquete y revolviendo todo.

Mientras miraba el vapor humeante de mi creación no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, definitivamente amaba el invierno por esa única razón. No me importaba lo estúpido que pareciese.

Después de terminar mi chocolate y tomar unos cuantos sorbos, me devolví a la sala donde estaba Matt. Había otros niños allí también, pero no les tomé importancia y me recosté en el suelo junto a Matt.

Todavía estaba jugando, y finalmente decidí que sería más fácil si sólo disfrutaba mi bebida y lo miraba jugar. Podía desaparecer todo el resto del mundo, y yo aún seguiría preocupado de ese momento. Todo resultaba demasiado relajante, y eso me daba un respiro.

No había pasado mucho, quizás unos quince o veinte minutos, desde que habíamos llegado allí. Comenzaba a aburrirme, y sabía que necesitaba hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Miré mi taza de chocolate caliente, notando que sólo me quedaba un poco. Por un momento, contemplé la idea de ir y preparar otro; más por la necesidad de hacer algo que otra cosa.

Entonces, repentinamente, escuché algo. Fue débil… pero aún así lo oí.

—Mello.

Me quedé inmóvil… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ese fenómeno allí? Se suponía que tenía que olvidarme de él y de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Pero, ¿cómo mierda se suponía iba a hacer eso cuando él estaba buscándome?

Puse mis ojos en él con una furiosa y molesta mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —solté.

—Necesito hablar contigo —me dijo, con su rostro completamente sin emociones. Odiaba eso; hacía que me dieran ganas de pegarle más que cualquier otra cosa.

Aún así me quedé en silencio, esperando que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba escuchando y comenzara a hablar de nuevo. Pero no hizo más que dejar entre nosotros un silencio muy tenso. Quizás él era más cerrado de lo que yo pensaba.

—¡Di algo entonces, maldición! —dije con la molestia reflejada en mis palabras.

—En privado, si no te importa —dijo Near amablemente.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en privado? —le espeté gruñendo, más y más irritado a cada segundo. Nunca podía hacer las cosas de la manera fácil—. Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme puedes decirla aquí, Near.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Qué mal entonces. Me voy.

—Es sobre mis reuniones con L —dijo. Y en ese momento me quedé inmóvil de nuevo. Seguí mirándolo, buscando en sus ojos oscuros alguna pista. Pero Near no me estaba mostrando nada. Eso me irritaba. No quería creerle y que terminara tratándose de algo completamente diferente.

Si iba a darle parte de mi tiempo más le valía cumplir su palabra. Aunque no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a escucharlo de cualquier forma; eso destruiría completamente mis intentos de ignorarlo.

—Oh, sólo ve a ver qué quiere, Mello. —Escuché la voz de Matt de mi otro lado, mientras apretaba rápidamente los botones de su consola.

—¿De qué lado estás? —pregunté subiendo el tono de voz al ver que incluso mi mejor amigo lo apoyaba.

—Neutral por ahora —explicó él—. Pero tu ira está comenzando a arruinar mi juego.

Finalmente suspiré derrotado y me puse de pie, dejando mi taza en el suelo.

—Bien —dije—. Aunque más vale que sea interesante —añadí mientras seguía a Near fuera de la habitación.

Él mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras subíamos por las escaleras. Supuse que nos dirigíamos a su habitación. No pude evitar preguntarme de qué se trataba todo eso, tanto así para que tuviera que decirlo lejos del resto.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar a solas conmigo? —pregunté de repente, más para romper el silencio que otra cosa—. Sabes que tengo tendencia a golpearte, ¿verdad?

Él simplemente asintió.

Continué observándolo, interesado en sus acciones. Sí… tenía que ser interesante.

* * *

><p>La historia en adelante se pone muy interesante, así que no se la pierdan.<p>

¡Ah! Y les sigo enviando sus reviews a la autora original (Forbiddensoul562; no se olviden de su nombre. Es genial).


End file.
